Polysiloxanes are well-known materials which have long been used as a reactive component to react or crosslink or cure with other materials in order to form a cured composition containing polysiloxane components. Cured compositions containing polysiloxane components are used in a variety of applications. However, when these polysiloxane components are used, they often experience poor compatibility with the other components, resulting in poor clarity (haze), which is especially detrimental when clear compositions are desirable.
While reactive polysiloxanes have been prepared, many contain polysiloxane chains of dimethylsiloxy repeat units which make the polysiloxane incompatible with other organic polymers or other components in the composition. The polysiloxanes often result in poor paintability, due to the chains of dimethylsiloxy repeat units. Reactive polysiloxanes have been prepared with pended groups to improve the compatibility with other components, such as pendent poly(aikyiene oxide) groups. However, these pendent groups often change the partial molar volume of the reactive polysiloxane, resulting in a loss of physical properties, such as comparative tracking index, tensile, modulus and/or low temperature impact resistance. Therefore, there is a need for a reactive polysiloxane that improves the capability of the reactive polysiloxanes with other components of the composition, as determined for example by haze, without loss of the other physical properties.